


Moonlight

by zero7531



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero7531/pseuds/zero7531
Summary: 简单说一下背景设定:*三大帝国(西斯塔-海神/艾尔德尼曼-战神/楻-光明女神)*人族与血族展开战争，以人族战败签订条约为结果，承诺定期挑选血奴送去血族的后花园。“后花园”为血族生存的独立空间，不与人族领地接壤。在战争中有很多人失去了生存领地，导致三大帝国贫民泛滥，出现了自愿做血奴来为家人换取物资的现象。⚠️由于本文后半截车速飞快提升且人设过于变态所以以上设定基本没有屁用⚠️#论原本想写家国仇恨种族对立结果写成两个变态ghs是种什么感受##我累了:)#
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 5





	Moonlight

00.

“喂！喂！醒醒！”

一道声音像是啄木鸟般敲击在李东赫耳膜上，强行把他的意识从黑暗里拉了出来。

李东赫睁开眼睛，喉咙里一阵发干，胃里空空如也的焦灼感让他止不住地想要呕吐，李东赫知道这是因为他几乎整整三日都没有进食过任何米水。

现在的他只要能吃到一只普通的黑面包就谢天谢地了。

晕眩了大概五秒钟——这也是拜把他叫醒的人所赐，哪个傻瓜蛋会掰着刚从昏迷中苏醒的人的肩膀剧烈摇晃啊？

“你终于醒了！太好了！”李东赫面前的男孩有着相当清俊的长相，与李东赫典型的西斯塔人肤色不同，男孩拥有着十分幼嫩而白皙的皮肤，一看便是个上好的血奴资源。

“我叫黄仁俊，你呢？”把他弄醒之后黄仁俊就回到了原位，他的衣饰既不是西斯塔流行的服饰，也不与临近的艾尔德尼曼风俗有任何关联，如他本人一样是简洁、飘逸的服装。

李东赫还注意到，黄仁俊的大陆通用语发音有些奇怪。

并不是说他的发音像没受过教育的贫民那样带着口音，事实上黄仁俊的声音和发声方式是李东赫听过最好听的。像鹂鸟一样清澈的嗓音拿捏着缓慢而优雅的腔调，是大部分大陆臣民都无从了解的最古老的滑音发声法。

李东赫能知道这点也是因为曾经帮一位没落贵族跑过腿。

“是李东赫呀！”黄仁俊猫一样的眼睛亮晶晶的，明亮到不染一丝尘埃，干净到叫人嫉妒不已。李东赫甚至不明白到底哪里来的那么多光辉藏在他眼眶里。

李东赫说了自己的名字后便疲惫地靠在了马车壁上。说是马车，实际上也不过是个关押口粮的移动监狱，硕大一个木箱子用上好的兽马拉着，或肮脏或麻木的孩子们一言不发地在箱子里挤成一团，沉默的氛围昭示着悲哀的命运。

更可恨的是，这里的所有人都是自愿的。

活不下去的贫民们用命换取家人们的物资，在这个时代是很公平的交易。

当然也有脑子抽疯的贵族们会把后裔献给血族，以期望能讨好他们，进而得到各种各样的好处，毕竟在艾尔德尼曼就有过两例大名鼎鼎的成功典范。

现在，李东赫觉得，他可能又要亲眼见证第三个成功案例，毕竟黄仁俊怎么看也不像是从贫民区过来送命的。

这么想着，李东赫麻木的脑神经竟然起了一丝波澜。

他吃力地撑着木板箱坐起来，浑身上下都被窒息般的晕眩感攫住，等了半晌眼前才不再是一片黑暗。

李东赫冲黄仁俊露出一个友善的笑容——海神在上，他在自己整个垃圾一样的人生里都没有做过这种表情，现在生命即将走到尽头倒不再顾忌这些了。

“黄仁俊。你从楻之帝国来吧？”李东赫费力地盯住黄仁俊的眼睛，常年混迹在贫民区的孩子们对于人的脸色变换十分敏感，他也毫不意外从黄仁俊脸上得到了预想的惊诧表情。

黄仁俊讶异过后沉默了片刻，随即李东赫看见他整张脸泛起了薄薄的绯红。

“既然你已经看出来了。”黄仁俊仿佛由光与自信组成的耀眼生命体，他将手掌握成拳头放在心脏上轻声道，“赞美女神，光之引领者。重新做一下自我介绍，我是楻之帝国第三皇子，黄仁俊。”

尽管李东赫已经没有多少力气来做出反应，他还是忍不住倒抽一口凉气。

——第三皇子！！

海神在上，他仅仅猜测黄仁俊会是某个男爵或子爵家族的后裔，却万万没想到这人是个皇子！

可以说如果不是楻之帝国的皇室脑子进了水要把后裔送进血族的后花园，像李东赫这样的人是一辈子都接触不到如此尊贵的存在的。

黄仁俊的自我介绍没有引起马车里任何孩子的兴趣，他们空洞的眼神使得木箱子里的氛围死气沉沉，而李东赫作为唯一一个还有表情波动的人，就这样被黄仁俊缠上了。

“你知道吗，东赫。”

海神在上，他们才交谈不过几句话，为什么黄仁俊已经能如此自来熟的呼唤他，莫非这就是传说中的皇族社交手段？

黄仁俊看他走神依旧兴致勃勃，任李东赫脑子里想着乱七八糟的事情，神神秘秘地贴近了他耳边道：“我想被分去以蔷薇为图章的那位大人那边，听说他名字叫做罗渽民。”

李东赫麻木地听着，运转缓慢的脑子在消化完他的话那一刻却彻底爆炸。

他用极其惊心的、刻骨的仇恨眼神盯了黄仁俊一眼。

“不要跟我提吸血鬼的名字，”李东赫扯出一个难看又渗人的笑，“难道你是在试图为食物们挑选食客吗？殿下。”

黄仁俊敏锐地察觉到车厢内的视线一道道地落在了他身上，如芒在背的感觉不会好受，更别提其中蕴含的重量并不是他可以抵抗的。

他僵硬地冷哼了一声，慢慢地把自己的位置挪到了马车厢的角落里。

李东赫闭了眼不再看向那个满身光芒的孩子。楻之帝国第三皇子，光明女神的后裔与他这种低级人等本来就不该有任何交集，何况再过几个小时，他应该就要永远投向海神的怀抱了。

李东赫浑噩间感到车厢一阵剧烈的颤动，巨大的木板像是受到挤压而发出了令人牙酸的声音。

就在李东赫几乎以为车顶的木板快要断裂时，一团柔软的东西猛的接住了整个马车，反弹回来的力量让车厢里的小孩们都不受控制地蹦了起来。

“到了。”苍老沙哑的声音从车门背后传来。

恐惧才仿如飓风般席卷了这片空间。

“怎么办……怎么办……我不想死……！”

“我要杀了他们！！”

“海神在上……”

哭嚎、愤懑、仇恨与祈祷全数化作嗡鸣声钻进李东赫的耳道，他虚弱的身体直接陷到这一团如有实质的绝望空气里，整个人瘫在木板上好半天没喘过气来。

“东……喂！李东赫！”黄仁俊看着其他人被一双枯槁的手一个个拽出去，又看看李东赫这副半死不活的鬼样子，身为光明女神的信徒，心胸宽阔的他决定不计较李东赫之前那个眼神了！

黄仁俊费力地把李东赫扯起来挂在自己身上，却意外李东赫不小的身体骨架竟然没多少重量，轻轻松松就被他带下了马车。

和皇室教师教导的一样，第一个主动走下“囚笼”的笼中鸟会得到守笼人的礼遇，即使他一点也不想靠近那笼罩在黑袍子里的不明生物体。

“桀桀，今年是楻之帝国的小皇子。”

黄仁俊厌恶一切不明媚的嗓音，守笼人那粗噶难听的声线在他看来就如同猫抓玻璃那般难以忍受，但骨子里的礼教使他下意识遵从着十几年来老师的耳提命面。

他背着失去意识的李东赫冲守笼人行了个完美的礼仪，那张黑袍下的东西却似乎愣了愣，半晌才吐出几个模糊不清的音节。

“多……多了一个……”

黄仁俊猛地捏紧了李东赫的肩膀，清俊的脸蛋上瞬间血色全无。

他不知道多一个人主动走出囚笼会怎样，这种情况老师并没有教导过。

经过了很长一段时间的沉默，在黄仁俊冷汗布满整个背脊的时候守笼人终于微微弯下腰，做出恭敬的姿态。

“李东赫，蔷薇图章。”

“黄仁俊，弯月图章。”

黄仁俊脑中紧绷的那根弦顿时松懈下来，他放开李东赫的瞬间温柔的粉红色光团便将李东赫轻轻包围其中，黄仁俊不禁再次回想起了他与老师的对话。

“蔷薇图章象征的始祖是罗渽民大人，平时他待人十分温柔，但三位始祖中我认为他是危险性最高的一个。”

“老师，这是为什么？”

“因为温柔只是他的伪装，事实上他是一个非常、非常恶劣的血族。如果真的被分到那边去的话，我的孩子，请千万要小心。”

黄仁俊目送着粉色光团远去，毫不挣扎地被吞进了白色光团。

他能够做的，也只不过是为他刚刚认识的朋友祈祷罢了。

01.

「聆听亚特兰蒂斯的歌声，  
祂最虔诚的信徒，  
那抹钴蓝啊，  
吾将，  
与绮丽的枯骨一同，  
深埋海底。」

“……噗咳！咳咳！！”李东赫猛地吸进一大口空气，水分子与气孔交缠使他咳的撕心裂肺，胃袋中的灼烧感更加强烈，但海神在上，他还活着。

好不容易缓过气来，李东赫这才注意到自己此刻被一床华美而珍贵的紫色丝绒被子裹住，躺在一张怎么滚都不会掉下去的大床上，隐隐绰绰的紫色帘布搭在大床四周，外面的情形并不很能看清楚。

而在他身边，躺着一个毫无呼吸迹象的背影。

鸡皮疙瘩瞬间爬遍了李东赫全身的皮肤，令人毛骨悚然的恐惧不断在他脑海里尖啸。李东赫浑身僵硬，任由本能将他的脚步一点点拖向床边，即使他很清楚自己没有可能逃离，但和吸血鬼近距离接触的感觉实在是太可怕了。

“嗯？”

一道仿若被花蜜与砂糖浸润过的声音在这片空间内响起，李东赫的手指一下拽紧了近在眼前的紫色帘布，冷汗唰地从额角滑落下来。

“小东西，你想去哪里？”那声音瞬间贴近，冰冷的温度靠在李东赫耳后的一小块皮肤上，像是对着情人般的呢喃差点让李东赫的眼睛失去焦距。

“我……我………对不起。”李东赫想控制自己的声音不要颤抖，但声带却因为极度的恐惧而背叛了他。

“我可是这么有耐心的等着你自己醒过来呢。”一只苍白的手抚了抚李东赫半长的发丝，像是觉得有趣，又卷了一缕头发在手指上把玩。

李东赫强迫自己冷静下来，此刻他的心跳快得几乎要爆炸，临近窒息般的痛感与胃部的焦灼让他无法思考。一阵阵的眩晕也不愿放过他，没过多久，人类脆弱的身体就这样散了架似的落进了吸血鬼冰冷的怀抱里。

罗渽民红色的竖瞳里掠过一丝惊讶，苍白的指骨搭在李东赫的下巴上把他的脸抬起来，这才发现怀里的人类晕过去了。

“呀，不会是被吓晕的吧。”罗渽民嘴上说着担心的话，脸上的表情却是看好戏似的玩味。

他纤长的指节一点点剥下了李东赫身上的衣物，事实上李东赫早已经被清洗过换上了精致的睡袍，但罗渽民仍旧觉得不满。

“啊……是饿晕的。”罗渽民的指甲很久没有修剪过，尖利的甲壳在李东赫蜜色的腹部划出一道血痕。

带着铁锈味的腥气伴随爆炸般的甜香顷刻间席卷了这片空间，鲜红的兽瞳紧绷，月白色的獠牙瞬间刺进了脖颈处的柔软肌肤。汩汩鲜血泉涌着渗入野兽口中，如毒药般令人着迷的腥甜似乎让那一团冰冷死寂的脏器也重新开始运转。

罗渽民知道这是错觉，但他也好久没有遇到过让他失控成这样的血液了，这一切都是他怀里这个瘦弱的血奴带来的。

可不能让他死了。

等罗渽民勉强止住吸血的欲望时，李东赫已经因为饥饿和失血过多而面若金纸。

罗渽民有些嫌弃地把怀中的血奴丢开，以血族特有的通讯方式召来了仆人，吩咐带李东赫去吃东西之后又想起了什么，温柔的桃花眼不紧不慢地眨了眨，“让李帝努过来。”

穿着女仆装的血族恭敬地低垂着头，“遵命。”

罗渽民轻轻嗯了一声，挑剔地指了指李东赫，“把他洗干净，我不喜欢他身上那股贫民味，还有——”他突地贴近了女仆，一张神造物般的脸庞上满是爱怜，“李帝努也就算了，不要让我知道你偷偷吸他的血，劳拉，尽管这孩子是……极品。”

温柔甜腻的声线让女仆的脸色发青，她控制不住地露出了竖瞳，整个身躯在始祖强大的血脉力量中颤巍巍地伏到了地板上。

“……谨遵您的旨意，大人。”

李东赫是被食物的香气唤醒的。

连眼皮都来不及睁开，饿到极致的人只会凭着本能进食一切能够入口的东西，等李东赫终于撑开极度困顿的眼皮之后才发现他已经吃完了十个餐碟上的食物，旁边高高累起的餐盘可以证明这一点。

“噗哈哈哈哈！你是饿死鬼投胎吗？”

清亮的声音让李东赫一惊，抬眼望去看到一个穿着华丽的男孩。

男孩有着猫咪一样的可爱长相，肤色却是不正常的白，李东赫的心脏瞬间又被恐惧填满，下意识想要逃开却被背后伸出来的手牢牢按回了座位上。

“请不要对辰乐少爷无礼。”凉薄的女声和这只手的温度一样彻骨，李东赫意识到他的背后也有一只吸血鬼，霎时就僵直了身体不敢动了。

“没事啦劳拉，最近渽民哥哥怎么样呀？志晟天天跟我抱怨哥哥不去看他呢。”男孩笑眯眯地看着李东赫身后的女仆，和这里几乎完美融合的气场更让李东赫确定了男孩吸血鬼的身份。

女仆放开按住李东赫的手，冲男孩行了个挑不出错处的礼节，“辰乐少爷，大人和帝努少爷在一起。”

“这几天都？”男孩讶异地挑了挑眉。

“是的。”女仆把腰弯得更低。

李东赫完全插不进也不想参与他们的谈话。他默默地把餐桌上的食物拖到自己面前慢慢进食，就算胃里已经撑到难受也不愿停下，因为他知道食物有多么珍贵，至少在死之前……

？等等。

李东赫倏地抬手摸了摸自己的脖子，两个指尖大小的血洞还未愈合，他脸上的惊讶几乎快要满溢出来。

不是说进了“后花园”的血奴肯定活不过当晚吗？

男孩注意到了他的脸色，笑眯眯的可爱脸庞又转向了他，“啊啦，看来没有人教过你关于血族的知识呢。你是贫民？嗯……真奇怪，你怎么会被选择……”男孩小声嘀咕着什么，以李东赫人类的听力是不可能听得见的。

“算了！总之，你被始祖选择作为长期血奴了，渽民哥哥人很好的，算你幸运！不过我们家志晟也不差啦！”李东赫听完这话低了低头掩饰自己眸中的仇恨，唇边露出了个轻微的讽刺弧度。

做短期口粮和做长期口粮的区别在于，短期口粮只需要送命，而长期口粮却要在剩余的生命中忍受刻进骨血里的仇恨，每一天都要带着耻辱去侍奉吸血鬼们，他完全搞不懂这个男孩在骄傲些什么。

所以这男孩也不过是个长期口粮罢了。李东赫这才注意到男孩白皙脖颈上缠着厚厚的绷带。

等等，他叫什么来着……辰乐？

？？不是吧？

大陆人人皆知的来自艾尔德尼曼的两例成功典范，钟辰乐和李帝努。

依靠着高超的技巧成功讨好了两位吸血鬼始祖，使他们的家族得到庇佑，连带艾尔德尼曼也一跃成为了三大帝国之首。

李东赫又想起他在马车上遇到的黄仁俊，这都可以说是楻之帝国对艾尔德尼曼的宣战了吧。

光明女神的信徒能打败战神的信徒吗？

……好像也不是他这种贫民可以担心的事情。

李东赫自暴自弃的吃到快要呕吐才被发现他不对劲的女仆拦住，女仆那阴狠又冰冷的视线李东赫不想再看到第二次。

他被丢到满是花瓣的浴池里洗刷干净，如果不是女仆的手劲太过临近死亡边缘，李东赫可能会有闲心分析一下浴池里的花瓣成分，还能感叹一下没想到他这辈子还能泡这么奢侈的澡。

但结果是，浑身疼到仿佛洗掉一层皮的李东赫拖着虚乏的脚步被扔到了属于血奴的小房间里，他提着最后一点力气把自己甩到床板上，很快就进入了梦乡。

海神在上，虽然耻辱刻在灵魂之中，但卑劣的人类还是贪心的想要活下去。

愿吾主庇佑。

02.

李东赫醒来的时候发现自己趴在一张巨型毛绒地毯上，瞳孔聚焦后立刻看清离他鼻尖不远处有一只做工华丽的军靴，铺天盖地的肃穆气息已经让李东赫猜到了头顶的人是谁。

和钟辰乐浑身的散漫自由不同，这人有着标准而完美的战神后裔气质，可以说就算立即把他放进艾尔德尼曼的军队也不会有丝毫违和感。

“李东赫，西斯塔贫民。父亲早逝，母亲一个人抚养四个小孩，是家中长男。”如大理石般的沉稳音色念着调查资料，毫无起伏的音调却莫名让李东赫感到难堪不已。

李东赫用手撑着地毯支起一边膝盖，正要站起来的时候却被那只军靴抬脚踩住，远超普通人类的力气让他动弹不得。

李东赫只好抬头。

面前的男人果然像他想的那样可以立刻进军队报道。此人一丝不苟地穿着军装，甚至还戴着白色手套和军帽，由艺术家精心雕琢出的英俊脸庞上弥漫着严肃的神情，一双鹰眼正锐利地打量着李东赫。

审视货物般的目光让李东赫十分难受。

“初次见面，我是李帝努。”男人挪开了踩着李东赫的脚，冷着一张脸走到旁边坐下，“据我分析，你没有任何足以被渽民留下的外在资质，所以你的血液应该非常上等。”

如果这话是吸血鬼本人讲出来的，或许李东赫还不会觉得有什么，可偏偏出自与他同为人类的李帝努口中，心里的仇恨以及对贵族的愤懑几乎快要满溢出来。

他深深地吸了一口气，贫民的生存假面飞速调动着他脸上的肌肉，不过眨眼间李东赫就变成了一副唯唯诺诺的窝囊模样，惶恐道，“对不起！对不起！是我碍了大人的眼！对不起！”

李东赫把腰深深弯下，不用眼睛看他也知道李帝努现在脸上会是怎样的鄙夷神情，紧接着他会很快对自己这种小人物失去兴趣，毕竟所有贵族都是一个模子里刻出来的。

“噗。”有些熟悉的甜腻嗓音像是终于忍不住了似的笑出声，李东赫条件反射地双腿一软。在他跪下去之前一只苍白有力的手臂从背后揽住他的腰，把李东赫牢牢带进了怀里。

“啊啦，李帝努，你是在训斥我的新血奴吗？”罗渽民眯起眼睛，多情的桃花眸变得狭长，阴冷的压迫感尽数袭向穿着军装的男人。

李帝努瞬间白了脸色。

“对不起渽民，我只是想和他聊……”

血花飞溅起来，浓重的腥咸味混进空气中。

李东赫只觉得眼前一花，面前的李帝努脖子上就出现了一道长长的伤口，猩红的鲜血流淌进黑色的军装里。

而在李东赫的余光中，柔嫩舌尖正轻轻从骨节分明的苍白手指上舔舐血液，那猩红浸润着薄薄的唇瓣，带着令人心悸的欲火不断张合。

“自己到地牢里去呆两天，知道吗？”罗渽民说完就把李东赫的下巴掰过来，仔细审视了好一会儿才勉强点点头，“嗯，洗干净了。”

李东赫被捏着下巴逃脱不开，这才颤抖着看清楚了罗渽民的脸。

那瞬间整个世界都仿佛失去了声音。

大脑皮层在疯狂发送警报，谁都知道面前的生物与人类的差别，李东赫却任由那宝石般的暗红色瞳孔攫住了自己的灵魂。

他有着黑色的碎发与苍白的细腻肌肤，非人类的野兽竖瞳散发着令人着迷的危险性，高挺的鼻梁与染血的嘴唇让整张脸有着完美的立体感，尖利的獠牙在唇瓣间若隐若现。

李东赫的脑袋运转缓慢，他只是愣愣地想着估计三大帝国的人都不知道这位始祖的长相，要是他们知道的话估计也不用打仗了，多的是色欲熏心的贵族愿意为了他的美貌把手里的土地尽数奉上。

在李东赫发愣的时候李帝努已经默默地从房间里离开，新鲜的血液一路滴在地板上，惹得罗渽民嫌弃不已，叫了劳拉过来处理后打横抱起李东赫往门外走去。

李东赫下意识搂住罗渽民的脖子才后知后觉地僵住了身体，他小心翼翼地看了罗渽民一眼，见这位始祖大人没有生气的迹象才偷偷放下心来。

“你好像对我的脸很满意，”罗渽民俯身亲了亲李东赫的额头，与柔软唇瓣接触的那块蜜色肌肤霎时红了个通透，“李东赫。”

李东赫哑口无言，他不明白为什么自己生存十几年用的表情管理在罗渽民面前完全失了灵。

“那么，你愿意把鲜血献给我吗？”

不知道什么时候他们已经滚在了李东赫刚来的时候睡着的那张紫色大床上，罗渽民撑着床板悬在李东赫上方，血色的兽瞳里是深不见底的漩涡，猎物一旦掉进去就会永远身不由己。

但普通人类怎么能抵抗的住这种诱惑呢？

李东赫紧紧盯住他的眼睛，迫不及待地点了点头。

濒死的黑天鹅引颈高歌。

当野兽的獠牙刺破颈间柔软皮肤时，李东赫只感觉到一点点轻微的疼痛，莫名其妙的热量顺着伤口在他的身体里流淌，那热量经过的地方都泛起了灼烧似的麻痒。

李东赫难以忍受地轻喘着，缠绵的声线发出了极其娇软的闷哼，浑身都使不上力的猎物并没有发现捕食者逐渐变得深沉的眼神，顺着本能用双腿勾在了罗渽民劲瘦的腰肢上。

准确的说，李东赫也不知道自己现在在做什么，那在他身体里肆意流窜的奇怪麻痒一点点夺去了大脑对身体的控制权，所有细胞都叫嚣着想要臣服于面前的强大生物，他的骨血，皮肉，乃至灵魂都恨不得与罗渽民融为一体。

仿佛侍奉神祇般的虔诚。

“东赫，你这里流了很多脏东西出来。”

罗渽民将獠牙从李东赫身体里抽出，漂亮的手指漫不经心地拨弄着身下人的可爱器官，鲜红的唇瓣有一搭没一搭地啄吻着李东赫的脸颊，实在有些控制不住想在他脸上也咬一口的冲动。

所以罗渽民咬住了他的嘴唇，极尽侵略姿态蛮横地扫荡着人类的私密领地，含不住的津液顺着李东赫的唇角落下，欲火满溢的呻吟声在床帐里蔓延开来。

李东赫接受着他的神赐予的疼痛与幻梦，钉在骨血中的耻辱被尖锐獠牙一点点咬碎，奴隶印记强势穿透了他的身体，在他的本能上留下了深深的烙印。

“求、求你……”李东赫以屈辱的姿势趴在紫色床单上，爆裂的快感一寸寸炸烂他的尊严，低贱的身体只记得讨好与渴求，像狗一样摇尾期盼着主人的垂怜。

冰冷的物体和獠牙一起刺进了李东赫的身体。

疼痛远远比不上那股奇怪的麻痒带来的迷醉。李东赫的精神被搅弄得一塌糊涂，腰肢折成一个有些恐怖的弧度承受着撞击，水液与鲜血一起飞溅在床单上，他的双眼渐渐失去了焦距。

吸血鬼的感官敏锐是人类的百倍，他们对欲望的渴求也比人类强上百倍。到最后，李东赫已经完全在从另一种意义上祈祷自己能够活下来，在被彻底刺穿之前。

03.

血奴的奴隶印记会打在人类的灵魂之上，使他们不由自主对血族臣服，甚至会淡化他们曾经作为人类的一切认知与羞耻心，只留下这个人原原本本的性格和对主人的依赖。

而这一切都不为人所知。

李东赫醒来时依旧在那张紫色大床上，他眼神虚无地摸了摸自己的脖子，发现那开了两个血洞的脖颈间束着一个黑色皮圈，皮圈由一根细细的银色锁链连接，另一头拴在了床边。

李东赫脸上没有露出任何惊讶或是愤怒的神情，他伸手抱住蜷起的双腿，昨晚接受的所有疼痛却突地在他的身体里爆发。李东赫痛呼一声瘫倒在床上，全身上下仿佛被谁用石头一下下砸烂，脑子里也像是被什么捅进去搅拌着，神智却前所未有的清醒，甚至连一点点失去意识的前兆都没有出现。

“救、救……！”

李东赫控制不住用指甲抓挠着自己的皮肤，直到那蜜色浮上一层薄薄的血痕时才被一只冰凉的手阻止。

“嗯……昨天好像不该给你注入那么多毒液？”罗渽民挑高了眉头，语调里却没有任何困扰的情绪。

“罗渽民……！救我、救……”

李东赫紧紧抓着罗渽民的手臂，另一只手却使劲扯着黑色皮圈，发现实在扯不动就开始隔着皮圈抓挠，似乎想要从那两个血洞开始撕碎自己的皮肤。

罗渽民温柔又强势地按住了他的手，唇瓣在李东赫的嘴唇上揉弄了一下，“好啦，马上就不痛了，不许哭。”

李东赫身体里的疼痛渐渐舒缓，他便听话地擦干净了自己满脸的泪水。

罗渽民这才满意地伸手捏住他的脸颊，整个人贴近了哑着声音问道，“喜欢我的毒液吗？它带给你的欲望与疼痛，都喜欢吗？”

李东赫想说不喜欢痛，张了张嘴却发现自己无论如何也说不出这句话来，满心满眼都是要全盘接受主人给予的一切的念头，于是他只好乖顺地点了点头。

“好孩子。”罗渽民给了他一个轻柔的拥抱，冰冷的温度几乎要冻僵李东赫全身的血液，他的神经却不由自主地雀跃着。

喜欢……好喜欢主人……

罗渽民。

罗渽民。

“罗渽民。”李东赫搂住了他的脖子，“我想接吻，主人。”

罗渽民毫不迟疑地低下头来，冰凉的唇瓣覆盖上李东赫滚烫的嘴唇，滑嫩的舌尖相互交缠着。李东赫只觉得自己的舌头仿佛要被整根卷走，而对方却还在不断往里探索，想在夺走他一切的同时侵占更多的领地。

十足的侵略者姿态让李东赫头晕目眩，恨不能直接打开自己的身体献给他，被他吸吮鲜血，啃食骨肉，连带印上奴印的灵魂一同收割。

“好啦好啦，虽然第一次初拥过后是会形成依赖感，但你也太黏人了吧。”罗渽民轻轻按住李东赫还想索吻的唇，那仿佛在谈论小狗的语气让李东赫更加兴奋，想要做些什么却敌不过吸血鬼的力量，只好用视线一寸一寸掠过罗渽民的脸庞。

贪婪不已。

“刚来的时候，你的眼睛里还充满着恐惧与仇恨。”罗渽民爱怜地抚摸着李东赫遍布痕迹的身体，“我本来还期待你做出些反抗，没想到也抵挡不住奴印，真是扫兴。”

李东赫像是无法理解他的话语，眼睛里一片朦胧，眼角却滑下一颗泪珠。

“呀？”罗渽民惊讶地伸手接住那颗泪珠，嘴边挂着一抹玩味的笑，“你还记得什么？”

李东赫茫然地眨了眨眼，手指拽紧了罗渽民的衣服呢喃道，“主人……”

“渽民。”沉稳的声音从床帘外传来，罗渽民撇了撇嘴直接把李东赫从他身上撕开，眨眼间便瞬移到了房间的沙发上。

“没有下次。”罗渽民看着一身血痕的李帝努笑了笑，挥挥手示意他走近点。

李帝努皱了皱眉，忍住浑身的疼痛走向罗渽民，却被拉住衣领吻了上来。

李帝努这才舒缓了眉头，张开嘴承接着吸血鬼的毒液，全身大大小小的伤口以肉眼可见的速度愈合着，他冷静的双眸也逐渐被欲望填满，舌尖不由自主地追随着赐予者的挑逗。

“好了，这几天你自己去志晟那边吧，小孩说想换换口味。”罗渽民将毒液全部输进李帝努口中后就退开了，伸手轻轻拍了拍那张刀削般的面孔，怜爱的表情背后却是漫不经心的冷漠。

李帝努张了张嘴想要说什么，最后还是朝罗渽民弯下了腰，“是，主人。”

银链哗啦哗啦响动的声音在偌大的房间里清晰可闻，罗渽民勾唇笑笑撩开了床帘，果不其然看见他的小奴隶委屈巴巴地趴在床上扯着锁链，发现他之后又用水灵灵的眼睛盯着他看，跟李帝努比起来实在是太过可爱了。

“东赫，爬过来。”罗渽民站在床边，好整以暇地扬了扬下巴。

李东赫原本趴在床上，听到指令后迅速起身四肢并用朝罗渽民爬过去，细细的锁链随着他的动作碰撞着，清脆的声音对李东赫的大脑形成了潜性的催眠，等他来到罗渽民面前时脸颊已经红的不成样子。

“不错的眼神呢。”罗渽民伸手挠了挠他的下巴，满意地将他的头往下按了按，“乖狗狗可以得到想要的奖励。”

李东赫受到鼓励般用脸贴近了他的小腹，不安分的手指迅速将冰冷的巨龙释放出来，柔嫩软舌毫不迟疑地卷住龙头主动往里吞送。鲜红的嘴唇被过于壮硕的物体撑到最大，眼神却越来越痴迷，喉间贪婪的软肉极尽讨好地挤压着冰龙，疯狂吸吮着想要从那里得到一些赏赐。

不知过了多久，李东赫察觉到罗渽民的手指插进了他的发丝里，紧接着微凉的液体便尽数落进了他的喉腔，那处软肉像是喝水一样自然地蠕动着，将液体全部收容到了身体深处。

“做我的奴隶感觉怎么样，小东赫？”

血红的瞳孔泛着诡异的绮光，斑斓的艳色夺走人类的神智，蜂酿般的声线筑成蜜糖陷阱，奴印渐渐扩大渗透每一颗细胞，李东赫无可救药地朝统治者伸出了手。

“我爱……你。”

他的人生中再也没有比这更好的体验了。

04.

「天使的审判，  
所罗门的哀嚎，  
拥有信鸽圣羽的乌鸦，  
趁机衔起了鲜红色心脏。  
破碎且肮脏的灵魂温度，  
魔鬼卑劣的吻，  
没有任何光芒，  
能够踏进这片黑夜。」


End file.
